the_legacy_mateofandomcom-20200214-history
Mateo Rodrìguez
' '''Mateo Rodrìguez Mateo Rodrìguez (Rodrìguez Ricardo Mateo), nicknamed "King" (Rey, King) and "Blast", is the main protagonist of the "The Legacy of Mateo" series, as well as the younger sibling of Booker Rodrìguez. He is the Leader and among one of the most powerful members of the Legacies. Appearance Mateo has dark brown curly hair(Changes to silver when power flourishes), with shaved sides. Also with mocha chocolate skin, and brown colored eyes(changes to purple when activating his powers), and white sclerae (sclerae turns black when power is activated). Personality Being the child of the devil and a half celestial semi-immortal being, Mateo's perspective of life is vast and as such, sees every opportunity as a doorway to a new path to a new opportunity. Mateo previously had speculation on beliefs and religions, that is until he was nearly killed by, Bezzelbub an Archdemon and Prince of Hell. Handsome, beautiful, lovely, charismatic, witty and very naive about it, Mateo carries himself with such low confidence. Growing up in such a poor environment and economy, Mateo grew to be a very compassionate kid. He is forgiving, kind, and helpful. He tries to be kind to others in many instances. Like when a low petty thief was stealing his bread, rather then chasing after him to call the police, he instead told him that it was wrong to steal from others and that if he wanted food he should have just asked, giving him the food in the end. He is also somewhat socially awkward, especially when it comes to new people or one of his crushes. In the Highway to Hell Arc, he lives in Hell for half a year being tortured by demons every single day. Despite that, it took great emotional manipulation, along with physical harm, for Belphegor to make Mateo become angered with his tormentors and use his demonic powers. Even then, he offers them forgiveness. What's more interesting is that, instead of being bitter and viewing the world in a more negative way after his torment, he actually viewed in a positive way because this meant that with all the horrible people and circumstances in the world, he was lucky to have his friends and brother, and vowed to be even more grateful, demonstrating his very noble and pure character. Though on the rare occasions where he fails to accomplish what he is after, Mateo usually displays remarkable temper control, often viewing such happenings with amusement and curiosity rather than frustration. He also views, after realizing his powers have a malicious aura to it that changes him, he refuses to use his powers and every situation. It takes a great personal attack (or attack on someone he cares about) to enrage Mateo and cause him to make use of his powers. When this happens(normally while being enraged), his malevolent demonic powers become undone and take over himself, which he immediately (and sadistically) unleashes his full, ruthless, terrifying darkness fury on the one responsible, all with a terrifyingly vicious smile on his face, and often shows his devilish, petrifying, horrific purple eyes, sometimes a huge glimpse of his terrifying demonic face. Mateo has a significant amount of consanguinity in his relationship with his elder brother Booker, with both of them growing up together, Mateo looks up too and idolized his brother and his sense for good(Stating the reason of Mateo's pure-hearted attitude). However, after discovering he has more than one sibling, he was more than adamant to meet them. Although with their many attempts of trying to end his life, he grew to have a more tenuous relationship with them. During the invitation for Baby Swine's Beat Off Competition, Mateo and Darius joked about Mr. Pig being too fat to fight in the competition, showing that they subconsciously care about each other, but immediately stopped when they realized. Despite his flaws, Mateo is very loyal, cares, and shows great remorse for mistakes he may have made. During his time in Hell, Mateo has gained a penchant for using his great powers for good rather than evil (much to the disdain of Za'Cailah at times), gaining justice for the innocent in the process. Hence why he resurrect The Legacies, and while at times ruthless due to his dark powers, Mateo is not malevolent, he's just rather just and fair in his way. Showing this by refraining from using his powers often. Powers and Abilities At first glance, Mateo seems like is an average little kid and unharmful. Initially, Mateo was physically unfit and incapable as a little kid, having a lack of stamina, due to him trying to educate himself with books. However, after training with the Legacies, his physical capabilities grew greatly. He isn't very skilled at schoolwork either(due to him not getting proper education) and gets flustered whenever he gets something wrong. However, Mateo's true strength lies in his phenomenal angelic powers, which outclass preponderance of other characters he encounters in the series. He is arguably the most powerful character in the series and is the supreme Nephilim rivaled only by his eldest brother Thai Rodrìguez, his alternate future self, and the mad primordial deity Discord. He has a tremendous capacity for storing energy, which he primarily uses to fuel his already existing powers. Due to his dark side powers are not to be used against others due to its malicious nature, he has done little combat training and does not specialize in any specific type of power. Despite this, he still has a wide variety of techniques at his disposal, though he relies most heavily on simple things such as telekinesis, barrier creation, tentacles, fade swiping, intangibility, and so forth in combat. Thai, who has fought powerful celestial beings around the universe, has never encountered a being on Mateo's level before. However, even though Mateo is superior to most characters in the series, he is no match for White, Black, The Force, The Presence, and Yahweh Powers: Supreme Nephilim: Being the spawn of the Lightbringer archangel, Lucifer, Mateo is unimaginably powerful and as he was once the vessel of the "The Force", he was next to indestructible. As a Nephilim, he was born to surpass that of his angelic heritage, furthermore, his father was the archangel Lucifer, making him surpass many powerful beings in the multiverse making him one of the most powerful characters in the series. :Mid-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: He can very easily kill even the mightiest of deities and even Angels by just snapping his fingers and is much more powerful than the younger Archangels, as he proves by overpowering and almost killing Raphael. While rivaled by his older brother, it has been noted that a fight between them would destroy a large portion of Earth(hence why they decided to fight in another dimension, which they ultimately destroyed). The only beings more powerful than Mateo are God, Goddess, The Force, The Presence, and Yahweh. The powers he has shown so far in the series is... Nerobasta_using_Ark.gif|Nerobasta using holy light, "ark" on a demon Umbrakinetic Shadows by Pride.gif|Pride's darkness ::FirstLight: Mateo possesses immeasurably potent primordial Light. With it, he can control the primal light that brought about the dawn of creation, representing the warmer, brighter aspect of the primal creation, alongside the "Darkness", both being two halves of the same coin, yet stand opposite and in perfect balance. Due to its primordial nature, his light goes beyond human comprehension. His light also can allow him to move extremely heavy objects, such as entire buildings, crush an entire army to the ground, create nearly impenetrable shields, overwhelming offensive weapons, teleport, augment his own physical strength and speed, and disassemble and reassemble matter on a molecular level. The following section contains Story spoilers. You have been warned, Wattpad-only readers. This ability he had inherited from his grandfather, God, and as such makes the power of this ability even more powerful when realizing it. However, even though he has a similar power to that of God, he doesn't have the skill level to surpass that of God's abilities. ::Angelic Physiology: As half an angel(a Nephilim), specifically among the most powerful Nephilims, Mateo is extremely powerful and has their physiology, including superhuman strength and reflexes, immortality, flight, holy light, and shape-shifting (being able to hide his wings) as well as some of their weaknesses. His powers are so great that even while weakened due to not having his wings, he is still powerful enough to surpass the might of a fully-powered Ritsu-san(Zeus), allowing him to overpower one of the oldest and most powerful deities. Having acquired his wings, Mateo has also gained even more power. ::' Immortality:' Mateo has the ability of near-complete immortality: when reaching a certain age, he doesn't age further, he can rapidly heal from wounds, and he will essentially live forever. However, there are exceptions to his immortality, with some factors being able to harm and/or even kill him. Such as beings like his eldest brother Thai Rodrìguez, angelic weapons like the black blade of Azazel or the flaming sword of Michael, powerful angelic spells, Enochian sigils/spells, powerful demonic spells, and so forth. Also, the supreme beings that he can be destroyed easily by like God, or The Presence, etc. :::' Invulnerability:' Mateo's body is impervious to most damage and injury. Ritsu-san(Zeus), the most powerful of the deities at the deity gathering in "I bow down to you, gods???", tried to harm him with a powerful purple lighting attack, but it had no effect and Mateo simply smiled(sadistically) at his attempt, showing him to be unaffected by extreme magic. While Ritkasu and E managed to hit him at times during his fight with them in "Consuming hatred", he was completely unharmed and even mocked them for their weak attacks. Even after being shot with a hundred angel-killing bullets(by Rico), Mateo was unhurt. However, he is still vulnerable to beings of superior power, as displayed when Goddess was easily able to inflict severe harm on him while torturing him and when the alternate version of himself beat him, he showed considerable pain. :::Regeneration: If Mateo were to receive any physical damage, the wound will completely heal instantaneously. When shot with the Bow of the Cosmos, for example, the arrowhead that left a hole in his chest healed in under a minute. Interestingly, the ability does not reverse the decay caused to Mateo, the toxic poison by Goddess's power, as he can't heal the damage caused to his body or any vessel caused by her toxin due to her immense power and malicious nature. :::' Immunity:' Mateo is one of only seven things in creation that the Bow of the Cosmos cannot kill, however, he showed considerable amounts of pain when shot by it. Mateo is unaffected by natural diseases and illnesses. as well as to supernatural infections(except the Goddess's), such as his brother's shadow virus. Mateo was even immune to Azazel's spell which burned all angels wings that remained on earth. As an archangel Nephilim, normal angel blades are not able to kill, or even harm Mateo. In addition, he was far less affected than normal angels when attacked by Enochian spells. ::' Shape-Shifting:' Mateo is capable of altering his true appearance, between his many forms, making himself look like his normal appearance as a dashingly handsome young teenager male with a muscular, model-like body, or a fearsome evil demon with terrifying black skin and monstrous blazing purple eyes, or his pure angelic energy from(that usually only angels can see), his angelic appearance of angel wings, his archangel from, or his god mode from. His flaming headed demon face appears when his anger emotion is at its peak, with the shape of the skull being more distinct. However, no matter which forms Mateo takes on, he cannot hide the visible mark across his eye, from where his elder brother had scarred him, which disappeared after "Oh brothers...!?". ::Exorcism Without the need of an exorcism ritual Latin banishing spell, Mateo was able to exorcise a powerful demon(Neegan) straight back to Hell. ::' Energy Blasts' Mateo has demonstrated time and time again to the use of the ability to produce bolts, steams and complete flashes of energies of light from his hands, feet, and even mouth. These blasts carry considerable force, as one was able to stagger Michael, despite the latter being stripped of his powers. The following section contains Story spoilers. You have been warned, Wattpad-only readers. Another demonstration of this power was when Mateo tapped deeper into his true dormant power and unleashed a star stellar level energy stream blast at the prince of hell and Archdemon Asmodeus, completely annihilating his vessel and his demonic soul essence, completely wiping him from the existence of the mortal plane. The following section contains Story spoilers. You have been warned, Wattpad-only readers. Physical Abilities Remarkable Strength: As an archangel Nephilim, Mateo has the near-unparalleled physical strength that surpasses that of most supernatural beings such as demons, angels, deities, and even his archangel Nephilim siblings Booker and Darius. However, his strength is rivaled by his eldest brother's strength Thai and is much weaker than his alternate version of himself. His extreme strength allows him to lift enemies off their feet with one hand, throw them across large distances with great force and even tear through their flesh with minimal effort. When fighting his older brother Thai, the strength of his punches caused an effect similar to that of thunderclaps. He is also shown to be able to effortlessly destroy walls and buildings. An example of this casual, yet overwhelming offensive power occurs when Abel tries to slice Saitama's head in half with an enchanted steel sword, and Mateo stops the sword by catching it with his two of his fingers, effortlessly shattering the blade with the power of his finger tendons. Even when weakened due to losing his true physical form, and is in other vessels, binding spells, and a depleted blessing, Mateo still retained more than enough strength to kill or beat down most supernatural creatures on several occasions. All while also headbutting Ritkasu, and giving him a concussion and showing no signs of stress or pain. ::Shockwaves: 'As shown in his training with Ritkasu, Mateo can control and direct his power in the form of massive shockwaves that comes from his punches and energy. :'Remarkable Speed and Reflexes: Mateo was able to complete a 1500 meter dash in an instant during his hero tryouts, due to him releasing potent energy throughout his body. When at 60% state, he has proven able to effortlessly keep up with Abel, who moves above superhuman hypersonic speeds. Even C-17's computerized targeting systems have difficulty tracking him. Mateo has also shown the ability to run down a building to save a little girl from falling, and leap back up said building without bystanders noticing he had even done so, stated by Belphegor "Even I couldn't see what had just happened here, was it teleportation?". His speed is so impressive that at 85% he can even outpace the likes of Discord, easily dodging his sword swings, and later dodging Awakened Ritkasu's attacks with ease. When Mateo, at 100%, was kicked deep into space by Discord's attack, Mateo returned to Earth in mere moments, which shows that Mateo can even travel at sub-relativistic speeds and with sheer force to maneuver within zero gravity. History Equipment Weakness Trivia Category:Characters